


An escaped convict, a toddler and a dog

by babygirl_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riddick (2013)
Genre: Daddy Riddick, Father-Son Relationship, Follows movie line with some differences, Gen, Has minor description of violence, Might have different ending than the movie, Riddick's dog lives!, Toddler Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl_me/pseuds/babygirl_me
Summary: Maybe it was the lack of life with being Lord Mashal of the Necromongers...brainless walking corpses the lot of them. Or it was the remembrance of Jack...no, Kyra and Imam's sweet little girl, Ziza. Or was it Imam's boys, the poor souls that had been lost on that hellish planet, eaten one by one.





	1. ~Prologue~

Riddick wasn't sure what made him take the kid.

Kids were liabilities.

They were slow, noisy, irritable and always hungry.

Maybe it was the lack of life with being Lord Mashal of the Necromongers...brainless walking corpses the lot of them. Or it was the remembrance of Jack...no, Kyra and Imam's sweet little girl, Ziza. Or was it Imam's boys, the poor souls that had been lost on that hellish planet, eaten one by one.

He never thought himself to be sentimental, let alone paternal.

Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer.

No where did that say or even have room for 'Father' or 'Sentimental' or 'Paternal'

He took in the boy anyways.

Emerald green eyes, messy brown hair, pale skin and a smile that was all for the man he would call father.

Harry J. Riddick, son of Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murderer, Lord Marshal of the Necromongers.


	2. ~ Chapter One ~

Green eyes, lined by black kohl, watched, wide and fascinated as his papa trudged out onto the sandy rock. The sun was starting to set on the horizon leaving everything tinged in a burning orange and yellow.

Stepping out from behind Krone, he toddled off towards his papa. Krone made a noise, stepping forward to grab the boy, but stopped when Riddick looked back a frown on his brow.

The Furian knew he'd been tricked, all he could do was protect the one thing he found a treasure from the hand that was being dealt.

"Harry." The three year old bounced off the rocks and ran into his papa's legs. He giggled.

Can't blame him for dangling Furya, home has a certain equity. But I do blame him for what came next.

"It's a long way to come...for this." Krone was supposed to be their ride home. But instead of Furya, they wound up on some place called Not-Furya.

Yet again someone was trying to play him. So yet again, they play for blood.

Riddick knelt and grabbed a handful of dirt, letting it fall back to the ground. Harry was quickly distracted by it and left behind a bolder that kept him safe from any of the fighting that was coming.

Drawing his knives, Riddick took a long look at his son before flicking them back and into the necks of two of his 'escorts'. He was quick to be in front of the third, the gun going off but missed, his third knife dug into soft flesh.

He cried out when one, still alive, stabbed into his ankle, the Necro met his end by the heel of Riddick's boot.

Looking back up as the body in his arms went into death throws, he found Krone with his gun, a shot going off that missed its mark. Riddick ducked behind the body in his grasp, the second shot took off the necro's head, the body knelt in the dirt, the open hole where once a neck sat sizzling from the sheer heat of the plasma gun.

Harry cried out in fright, the three year old had never seen such violence, had never witnessed the gore that was taking place before him. Riddick could spare him only a glance.

"Stay there!" He roared he was quick to pull off his cape, ridiculous piece of fabric that the Necros had placed on his shoulders due to his standing. He threw it, blinding and confusing Krone who had laughed at the pathetic attempts of survival that he watched.

Krone hesitated at the sight of young Harry, how he disliked killing children and wished he'd grabbed the boy before this had started, he pulled off a shot again once the cape had settled down, his aim off for just a moment.

Riddick was quick, racing back towards his son, the need to protect the boy that crouched behind his rock, tears streaming, the khol streaking. Leaping into the air and flipping 'round just as Krone shot off once, he threw the knife back but missed.

Krone shot once more, rock and dust flew up in a haze.

Riddick landed like a cat, turning he was quick to pull Harry up into his arms and threw his back to a tall standing rock formation, his son sobbed in terror. Krone had been his friend, his caretaker, but now he was trying to hurt his papa and in turn hurt him.

Pulling the last blade he had from his arm holder, Riddick waited, holding his son close, his heart racing, he lashed out his arm hearing boots on rock coming closer. They scrambled to a stop.

Krone backed away, one step, a crevice made him look down, with a sadistic smile, one that he knew would bring him victory, he grabbed the two plasma guns from the corpses around him, and aimed.

He shot, side to side into the ground, into the crevice, Riddick could do nothing as he heard the groan of the rock as it collapsed. He let go of his knife and curled around his son as gravity forced them down with the rock slide.

Krone's one regret, as he stood on the cliff face, hollering down "You keep what you kill Riddick...You keep what you kill!" was that the blood of a innocent child was on his hands.

\--- --- ---

  
Riddick came to, something was pecking at his fingers, intent on taking off the flesh to fill its belly. Quickly, from the mouth of the beast he grasped its throat, holding until its body no longer moved.

With a groan he pulled himself from the rubble, in one arm grasping his precious treasure.

Once out in the light and breathing fresh air once more, he checked over Harry. The little boy was covered in dust, his outfit, a black shimmer toga that tied up behind his neck, dusty and soaked from the urine that had been expelled in fright, the liquid soaking through the cloth diaper that he still wore, his little sandals were still intact, wrapping up his little legs.

Though unconscious, he breathed steadily, there was no harm to his skull and after looking over the rest of his body, only minor scratches and a bruise was forming on his left thigh.

A sigh heaved from his chest in relief, joy filling his being at the fact that his son was alive, a bit roughed up, but alive.

A shadow fell over head, making him jerk up, alert, expecting another predator only to find it was his cape that he'd thrown earlier fluttering down from the breeze.

He reached out, grabbing it and pulling it around Harry to keep the child warm.

Assessing his own body he found that traveling for shelter was going to be a bit more difficult than he'd planned.


	3. Chapter Two

Harry had woken after his papa returned from scouting about. He was wet from swimming and had gained a few more scratches after encountering a jackal.  
A sniffle escaped him, he was tired, his limbs hurt, his throat was dry and he was starting to get hungry.

Riddick heard the start of his sons break down, letting himself fall into the dirt, leaning back against the cave wall, he opened his arms and beckoned the boy closer.

He was a man of few words, Harry took after him in that aspect, never truly talking since his father didn't. He hummed instead, his chest filling with a deep rumble that soothed Harry in one way he knew best.

Soon, his son lay in a sleepy haze against his chest, the sniffles from before gone as he dozed.

Riddick knew he was going to need to find better shelter, some food and water, especially water, soon. He knew he could get by for almost a week without food and sometimes water, but Harry would be crying full on by evening for all the essentials.

That was the downfall with having an extra mouth to feed, but for Harry, he'd do it.

His son was asleep, limp and compliant against his body. He pulled the cape up, surrounding the boy in a soft cocoon of warmth, he knotted the ends at the head and foot of the child, he took the free ends and bound them around his torso. It was crude, but he could fix it to be better adjusted later, the main point was keeping his hands free and Harry close for comfort.

His leg, freshly bound as it were, was painful to stand on, he kept forward, keeping as steady as he could, one arm braced around his child for his own comfort and balance.

Left, right, straight...

No real direction, sliver eyes flickered back and forth, raised high, looking to the skies for signs of life.

There, to his right, forms in flight, that was the way to go.

\--- --- ---

The relief of finding water was staggering. Riddick had been able to get Harry awake and washed up.

He smiled at the little boy who played in the trickling down pour, their clothes got wet, but it was cleansing. They drank and Harry stomped his little feet in the puddle, Riddick scrubbed away the kohl around Harry's emerald colored eyes when he heard the scrapping of paws outside the haven they had found.

The jackals were back.

Picking up his son, who'd been in the middle of taking off his clothes, he hid themselves into shadow, he placed his index finger to his lips, telling Harry to be quiet. It was one game that he and Harry had played often, seeing who could be quiet the longest. The toddler was surprisingly good at the game and merely hid his face into his papas neck.  
Riddick hated it when shit got worse, where he thought he could handle the jackals and whatever else may have been out there wandering the landscape...Mud Demons came forth fucking up that little hope he'd had.

Fuck.


	4. Chapter Three

Harry enjoyed having his own pet. The jackal pup had been found in a landslide along side two of its litter mates that had died.

Harry had heard the crying and the whines of the pup, though he'd been told to stay hidden in the wrap of his papas back, he'd popped his head out of the protection and into the raging sand storm and pointed in the direction the sounds were coming from.

Though reluctant, Riddick went in the direction that his son pointed to and crouched into the miniature cave structure to find the wiggling body of the pup.

"Ah!" Harry reached over his papas shoulder, green eyes wide with wonder at the sight of the little creature. How exciting! Though he was saddened that the two others had not made it...

Riddick grunted. "We'll take him, settle back Harry, cover your head."

Once his son had done so, Riddick reached out and grabbed hold of the pup taking it with him back to their shelter.

\--- --- ---

It was a month later, after finding their food sources starting to lack, Riddick tied Harry to his back and climbed the rock pillars that surrounded the canyon that they lived in.

High above ground, careful to make sure his son stayed in place, Riddick turned his view beyond their prowling grounds and beyond the mountains.

Lush and green, rivers of clean water, trees and running forms of game. A whole other world beyond those rocks, beyond the Mud Demons that kept them captive.

He needed to get there.

Looking down, feeling Harry start to doze against his neck, he found the large Mud Demon screeching to the air, settling itself into a meal by its pool side.

A plan formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling inspiration wise for this. I'm aware this is short but felt it better than nothing. chapter five in progress but slow going, I make no promises to it being posted quickly let alone finished. Need to break out the Riddick series and get that motivation back. Happy late Thanksgiving!


	5. Mud Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got the inspiration to finish this due to my daughter, she'll be a year old this month, she's not quiet walking yet but she's doing her best and today she had me so scared I'd have to take her to the hospital because she fell on her face and I thought her teeth would have gone right through her lip. My youngest sibling had that happen around the same age and had to have a couple stitches to heal.
> 
> Nothing like that cold rush of fear to inspire, right?

The relief of slaying the Mud Demon was immense. Prying its jaws from his thigh was brutal and painful, the injection of venom near dizzying.

His attention was captured by Harry and the jackal pup, they should have both been locked in their pens safe from danger, yet here was the jackal dancing around his son who was just as eager to play near the water beds with glee.

"Escape Artists, huh."

Riddick's heart nearly stopped as he realized the two were playing with the smaller deadlier Mud Demons.

His breathing picked up yet before he could call out to his son, take him far from these creatures that were so determined to devour them, the heavy presents of a creature, far bigger than the demon he'd just slayed, behind him silent yet ready to take his head off.

Turning around was not as quick as he'd of liked, not with his injured leg. He was thrown off his feet, his body falling heavily and sliding into a boulder cracking his skull against a rock formation.

Disoriented and rising panic taking form in his chest, Harry was over there, the Demon pups swaying their tails, the bridge of their brows just brushing the surface as they entranced his pups.

His pups...

His _pups_.

_His pups!_

**His. Pups.**

No man or creature **fucked** with _his pups!_

His body screamed in protest, muscles that had softened in his time as the Lord Marshall were pushed as he lunged up from the dirt floor, a growl deep in his chest as he sprang up and over to the shallow water beds.

His gaze was focused on Harry, little pale Harry that needed water and food and grass to play in with his pet. Little Harry that had a hand reaching out for the swaying tail that was poised to poison and take away his precious life.

Two small bodies were grabbed up into his arms, the air leaving their chests as he raced away from the near death experience that would forever chill him to his soul.

Grabbing his sword that he'd thrust into the ground he raced, picking up his pace as the pups cried out in excitement that quickly turned into fear.

These beasts would never scare his son again.

Sliding, muddied water flying up around him as he slid under the Grand Mud Demon, he clutched his precious cargo tightly, determination thrumming his body as his arm swung up, the sharpened blade cutting cleanly into the beast.

And there, the freedom he'd yearned for, the stairway out of this Hell.

Dripping muddy water he took in the sight of the Mud Demon eat its own guts before turning his attention back to his son.

Harry himself was fascinated watching the happenings of the dying Mud Demon, he was covered in mud himself yet content to be held absently scratching at his jackals ears. Said pup reached up to lick Riddick in the face, a happy yip to show his joy in their situation.

With a grunt and fixing his grip on the two, he turned his back on the Hell they came from and made his way out to sunshine and freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I must apologize for the lateness of its appearance, inspiration has been coming and going but never anything that flowed for this story, until now.
> 
> On the upside, my baby is a trooper and not a scratch on her and we have new carpet in our bedrooms so...*wiggles toes* Sooooo soft~!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
